Hot For a Teacher
by mathu01
Summary: An average Gohan goes to highschool fic but with twist. I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry fo rthe delay.
1. First Day of High School

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did I'd be rich. STARTED: 2004-05-17  
  
A/N: ----- indicates scene, time, or P.O.V change. {thoughts}  
  
Chapter 1: First Day of High School  
  
"Wake up Miss Videl, you're going to late for school," said the maid while pulling away the covers from Videl.  
  
"I don't want to go school, Maya," replied the still sleepy Videl.  
  
"But Miss Videl it's your senior year, surly this is going to a year to remember."  
  
"Alright fine but, I'm telling you now that it's going to be just as miserable as the last three," retorted Videl as she got up and walk to her bathroom.  
  
"You never know Miss Videl; you might get a surprise this year. Oh and breakfast will be ready in half an hour," with that said Maya stepped out of the room.  
  
{That girl acts like it's the end of the world when the first day of school comes around}, thought Maya as she closed the door to Vidal's room. Maya had started her eight years of service at the Satan household a few months after Hercule Satan won the 24th World Martial Arts Championships and Videl herself was only 9 years old.  
  
-----  
Videl came down to the kitchen wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt. "Hi Dad. Hey Maya. What's for breakfast?" asked Videl as she plopped down on a chair.  
  
"How's my little sweet-pea this morning?" asked Hercule.  
  
"Fine Dad," replied Videl through slightly clenched teethed. Hercule of course took no notice and continued eating his breakfast.  
  
"Here's your breakfast miss Videl," said as Maya came with a platter of food which was slightly larger the Hercule's. At first it Maya was shocked to learn that Videl ate so much but after a while she got used to it. According to Hercule Videl inherited her slightly large appetite from her mother who died in car crash when die was 4 years old.  
  
"I'm off," said Videl as she finished the last of her breakfast.  
  
----- In another part of Satan City Gohan Son was getting was just getting out of the shower it was 8:30 school usually started at 9 but since it was his first day he had to get there early to find his classroom, they school had already sent him his timetable in mail. Since OSH (Orange Star High) was over 500 miles away from his mother's house he had decided to get his own apartment in the city. Thanks to Bulma Gohan had a sufficient and not so nerdy wardrobe.  
  
After drying himself off, Gohan made his way to his closet to pick out some clothes for his first day of school. After going through his clothes he had decided on a simple black dress pants and a silky black button up t-shirt. After getting dressed he went to the kitchen where the service bot (another gift from Bulma) had prepared a Saiyan sized breakfast. After eating his breakfast while watching the morning news report. He exited his apartment and went outside where he went to his black Harley Davison V-Rod.  
  
----- Videl had just gotten to school via jet copter. Now she had to go to the office to get her timetable.  
  
"Hey Videl, how was your summer?" asked the bubbly blonde Erasa.  
  
"Oh hey Erasa. My summer wasn't that bad, I won the juniors at the 25th World Martial Arts Championships. But other then that nothing happened else happened, how 'bout you?  
  
"Wow you like won the juniors again? That's cool. I had fantastic summer..." at this Videl zones out since every year Erasa and her family go to their beach house in West City. "... and then Sharpener-"  
  
"Huh? Did you say Sharpener?"  
  
"Yes, were you listening Videl?"  
  
"Sorry Erasa, I kind of zoned out there"  
  
"Well as I was saying Sharpener was also there with his folks so we naturally we hang out. Then one thing led to another and now we're going out. Isn't that great?  
  
"Really that's great now Sharpener won't be hitting on me all the time" "Come on it wasn't that bad"  
  
"Yeah it wasn't that bad," said Sharpener as he joined the two.  
  
"Whatever you say Sharpener. Anyway I'm glad to see that you two are happy together," said Videl as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Anyway, wha-"  
  
----- Gohan was having trouble finding his classroom after searching the first floor he made his way to the second where he had no luck finding so he decided to ask someone he was about to round the corner when he heard a felt something crash into his chest and then heard thump.  
  
Looking around he found two blondes looking at the ground, he then looked at the floor to find a girl on the ground. Being the gentleman that he is he gave the girl a hand. As he lifted her up off the ground he couldn't help but notice the raven haired beauty. Her raven hair was put into pigtails that reached her shoulder. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans and semi tight white t-shirt. She was also wearing biker gloves. He couldn't help feeling captivated by this raven haired beauty. Although he didn't know it Son Gohan had fallen head over heels in love.  
  
----- Videl felt like she had just walked head on into a steel wall. She was still a bit disoriented from her fall when someone offered their hand; she took it gingerly and felt herself being lifted off the ground.  
  
She looked at the arm attached to hand to find laced with muscle. Her eyes moved towards his broad chest and then upwards to his face where his eyes met hers. Videl felt those his ebony eyes bore into her very soul. They were cold and calculating yet warm and inviting. She felt like she could trust him with her darkest secrets.  
  
"Ahhem." Someone cleared their throat.  
  
A startled Videl reluctantly let go of the man's hand. And mumbled an apology while staring at her shoes.  
  
"No it's alright; I should have watched where I was going. Sorry?"  
  
"Um. It's alright"  
  
"By the way am Gohan," said Gohan while holding out his hand.  
  
"And am Videl," she said while taking his hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Erasa and this Sharpener"  
  
"Um hi?" replied the confused Gohan.  
  
"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we must be going," said Sharpener while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Right bye," said Gohan as he walked off.  
  
"Sharpener did you have do that?" hissed Erasa.  
  
"Do what?" asked Sharpener as feigned innocence  
  
"Videl was clearly interested in him," Erasa was getting annoyed.  
  
"I was not," denied Videl.  
  
"Then why where you staring into his eyes like there was no tomorrow," countered Erasa.  
  
"No I wa-"  
  
"Hi, sorry to interrupt but could one of you tell me where room 209 is?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sur-," started Sharpener but was quickly stopped by Erasa heel.  
  
"Sure but, we have to get to the office, but I am sure Videl here will be happy to show you," finished Erasa as she went into matchmaker mode.  
  
"Um...," said a Videl on the verge of a punching Erasa.  
  
"Great we'll see you later," said Erasa hastily as she retreated with Sharpener. Videl just stood there staring at her so called friend Erasa.  
  
"So are you going to show me where room 209 is? Asked Gohan.  
  
"Huh. Ahh yea just follow me."  
  
"Sure." With that Gohan followed Videl in silence until they reached room 209. "Thanks for help Videl"  
  
"Yea whatever I'll see you around," replied Videl as she set off towards the office.  
  
----- "Come on sharpie, we've got to go to the office to get our timetables."  
  
"Are you sure Videl likes that guy?" asked Sharpener.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. It was in there eyes," said Erasa with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"What don't you get Sharpie?"  
  
"I've been after Videl for years and this sweeps her off her feet in that," he said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"She doesn't like that's all there is to it Sharpie. AND besides aren't you in love with me?" questioned Erasa as glared at him.  
  
"Yes dear I am but, I was just curious."  
  
"We'll see about that Sharpie," she said as the reached the office.  
  
"ERASA!" Screamed Videl as she made her way down the hall.  
  
"Miss Videl do remember that you are in school," said an angry looking Mr. Tahe the principal.  
  
"Sorry Sir, I won't do it again"  
  
"Good," he said as he walked off.  
  
"Erasa, what where you thinking?" asked a very pissed off Videl.  
  
"Ohh I just thought you'd like to get to know your crush."  
  
"He is not my crush besides I just met him."  
  
"That's not what it looked like," said Erasa in a sing-song voice.  
  
"It's not like that Erasa, you of all people should know better."  
  
"Girls, let's just go get our timetables 'kay?"  
  
"Fine," they both replied at the same time.  
  
A few minutes later after our trio got their time tables.  
  
"Sharpie, Videl let me see your timetable," said Erasa as she grabbed Sharpie's and Videl's timetable. "Alright we have all the same classes."  
  
"Alright already let's just go before we're late," said Sharpener.  
  
"Okay, well we're in room 209 for science.  
  
"Hey isn't that the room that guy was looking for?" asked Sharpener. "Yea what was his name again? Was it Gohin, or Gosin or perhaps it was Go- ?"  
  
"Gohan, his name was Go-," but before she finished Videl had her mouth covered by her hand but, it was too late.  
  
"See Videl you DO like him," Erasa said triumphantly.  
  
"I was just cor-," but she didn't finish as the first period bell had went off. "Now we're going to be late," said Videl as they started running.  
  
The trio reached room 209 a few minutes later. And burst through the door. "We're sorry sens- Gohan?"  
  
Ohh Cliffhanger. Bet you didn't think Gohan would be teacher would you. Any way Review say any thing you want.  
  
POSTED 2004-05-18 


	2. The Joys of Science

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did I'd be rich.

STARTED: 2004-05-17  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story.

----- indicates scene, time, or P.O.V change  
{Thought}  
Saiyan side  
  
Chapter 2: The Joys of Science  
  
"Take your seats please."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll explain once you're in seats."  
  
"Okay," with that the trio sat down at the top of the risers. (A/N: like in the show.)  
  
"As I was saying I am Gohan Son, and I will be your AP Science teacher. I also teach Advanced Martial Arts. Any Questions?" When Gohan finished all hands shot up. "Oh boy," mumbled Gohan. {We might as well do this in an orderly fashion} "Alright when I call you're name stand up and ask your question. First up Aapain, Angela  
  
"Here Mister Son. Um how old are you?  
  
"I am 20. and please call me Gohan after all I'm not much older then you" "Yes Gohan"  
  
"Aydren, Guy"  
  
"Here, are you the same Gohan Son that co-authored the paper on time travel with Bulma Briefs?" Very nerdy looking guy with think glasses.  
  
"Yes that would be me. Next is ..." (A/N: Sorry too lazy to make up a name)  
  
"How long have been doing martial arts?"  
  
"Since I was four. Next Iyer, Sneha? (A/N: my friend)  
  
"Do play soccer?  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Curious" {Damn, how he not like soccer? It the most perfect sport} (A/N: Did I mention that she's a soccer freak) And so it went on until Erasa.  
  
"Alright Rubber, Erasa"  
  
"Are you Single? {say yes say yes}  
  
"Yes I am. Why would you ask that? {Are all the girls like this here? It wasn't like this in college} The girls in college were older then you dumb ass {So} so? So here they are younger then you {I still don't get} Baka  
  
"Oh no reason Gohan" {Yes he is a perfect match for Videl}  
  
"Um okay. Pencillinly, Sharpener" wow what a name I wonder if it really is like a pencil. {Your sick. You know that right?} I am you and you are me. If I said it you thought it {SHUT UP}  
  
"Are really a martial artist?  
  
"Yes I am. Next is Sa-"  
  
"I don't believe you" {He too scrawny to be a martial artist}  
  
"Come down here Sharpener. If he wants a fight I'll give him a fight now I am to fight right here right now"  
  
"Alright," smirked Sharpener as he dropped into a sloppy stance.  
  
Gohan {he needs a lot of work} please let's get this over with didn't even bother to get into a stance but just stood there and told Sharpener to make his move. With that Sharpener moved to punch him in the face which Gohan caught. Gohan smirked as he saw Sharpener's face then moved to flipped him over on his back. And then moved to punch him in the in the face. The whole class was on the edge of their seats as they watch there teacher beat up a fellow student. But no one was complaining especially Videl.  
  
She couldn't wait until AMA (Advanced Martial Arts) where she could fight the Gohan on her own. {Sharpener is so stupid didn't he see the muscle on him} Speaking of muscle. He probably has them on every inch of his body {Yea maybe} No he defiantly has muscle {would you shut up. Who are you, anyway? Am I going crazy}Nope, your am just your Saiyan side {what side?} Saiyan side  
  
Gohan's fist stopped a few millimeters away from Sharpener's nose. Needless to say Sharpener was scared shitless. But Gohan just smirked as he let go of Sharpener and gave him a hand. A very white faced Sharpener went back to his seat as the entire class snickered. "Now Satan, Videl" {SATAN is that his daughter?}  
  
"Here sir"  
  
"Just Gohan will be fine Videl." wow beautiful with a strong ki. What more can you ask for in a mate? {MATE? I can't mate with a student}Once I get loose you can't control Me. {Shit}  
  
"Which forms of martial arts do know?"  
  
"Sholin kong-fu, Ma-jinn, Saiyan style, Turtle Style, Kiao and a few more obscure branches."  
  
Videl {Wow that's a lot} Forget about that he said Saiyan {Yea so} Don't you want you to know what a Saiyan is? {I thought you knew} Actually I don't {Stupid} I am you and you are me. You're calling yourself stupid {Shut up already}  
  
"Now this year we will be covering various advanced theoretical sciences along with my personnel favorite time travel and a trip to Capsule Corp. There are only 15 students in this class and, all of you are very smart. Therefore I expect no slacking off, or horseplay," said Gohan while giving a direct death glare to Sharpener.  
  
"You will hand in all your assignments on time or you will write a note telling me why you can't if your excuse is good enough I may give you an extension." Needless to say most were very scared of their new science teacher. "Is that clear?" A wave of 'Yes Gohan's' hit Gohan after which he assigned them homework.  
  
"The assignment is due tomorrow," said Gohan as his students exited the classroom  
  
----- In the Hall "Sharpie did you have to piss off the teacher on first day?" asked Erasa. "Yea, he was asking for it."  
  
"Sharpener you were the one that started it. When you called him a liar," stated Videl.  
  
"But he was so scrawny, didn't you notice Videl?"  
  
"He wasn't scrawny!"  
  
"Oh so you did notice his muscles," said Erasa with a knowing look.  
  
"I didn't say that, Erasa" You have to admit he did have plenty {Not you, again}  
  
"Oh yes, they were very nice don't you think so?"  
  
"Shut up!" I agree completely. He's not too bulky either. {Shut up! I don't need you agreeing with Erasa}  
  
"Erasa I thought you loved me," pouted Sharpener.  
  
"I do! I am just teasing Videl."  
  
"I can we get off the topic of Gohan"  
  
"Yea I don't think he likes me that much," said Sharpener.  
  
"It was your fault Sharpie."  
  
"Yea, you'd better apologize before AMA, or you'll get your but kick in that class too"  
  
"A man like Sharpener Pencillinly does not apologize."  
  
"How can you not get teased with a name like that, Sharpener?"  
  
"There is nothing funny about my name."  
  
"Yes there is, all guys probably make fun of your manhood all the time"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"MR .SHARPENPER!" Videl turned around to find Gohan behind them Speaking of manhood I wonder what his is like {SHUT UP he's our teacher} so he's only 20. 2 years older then us {Like it matters} "You have detention with me today at lunch. Don't be late," he then walked away.  
  
"Well now you can apologize to him at lunch," said Videl.  
  
"Don't worry Sharpie I'll keep you company."  
  
"What do we have next?" asked Videl  
  
"Math"  
  
----- Later at Lunch  
  
"Come let's go," said Videl as she closed her locker.  
  
"I have detention, remember?"  
  
"And we said we'd keep you company, remember?  
  
"Do you think he'd let us stay?" questioned Videl.  
  
"He seems nice enough," answered Erasa.  
  
"Whatever let's just go. Before I get into more trouble," said Sharpener as he started to walk towards room 209.  
  
"So, Videl what's your opinion on Gohan?"  
  
"He seems like a nice enough guy."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yea, what else is there?"  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that he has both brawn and brains, or that you two make a perfect match?"  
  
"We don't make a perfect match, besides he is our teacher and I don't like him!" You do like him remember when we first meet him {What did I do to deserve this?} Ahh you were born? Anyway what do think? {Argh!}  
  
"That's not what it looked like when you first meet."  
  
"Shut up," Videl said as the reached room 209. The door was open so they went in but Gohan wasn't in the room. "Where do think Mr. Son is? Asked Videl.  
  
"I'm right behind you Videl," came a voice from behind them as they jumped. "And please call me Gohan. Videl nodded, "I thought I only gave Sharpener detention," said a confused Gohan.  
  
"You did but, Erasa thought we should keep him company," clarified Videl.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Fine, you two can sit down. Sharpener you can write a 500 word essay on why you will not shout in the hallway," he said as he sat down in his desk. Sharpener mumbled a few choice words as he sat down stared writing.  
  
"So Gohan, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Erasa as she and Videl sat down in front of Gohan.  
  
"Sure go head" {oh man what does she want}  
  
{Yes} "Where do you come?" asked Erasa.  
  
"The Ox-kingdom."  
  
"We're learning about it in history," said Videl  
  
"Yea we're going on a field trip there, next week," said Erasa.  
  
"Yes I know, I sighed on as a chaperone"  
  
"Do you know where were going to stay?"  
  
"It's a surprise," smirked Gohan.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please," pleaded a puppy-eyed Erasa. Videl couldn't help but laugh. "Patience have must you," said Gohan in his Yoda impersonation as he and Videl continued to laugh.  
  
"Meanie," pouted Erasa.  
  
"Nice try Erasa, but my brother can a do better puppy-eyed look then you."  
  
"So you have a brother?" {Come on Videl talk to him, for Kami's sake}  
  
"Yea, you want to see a picture?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Sure," replied Erasa as she took the picture. "Awe he's so cute," she said she handed the picture to Videl.  
  
Videl did double take when she saw the picture. {He looks just like Goku Son.} Then comprehension dawned on Videl, she looked at Gohan "Is Goku Son your father?"  
  
"Yeah he was."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He died when I was 12," said Gohan sadly.  
  
"Sorry," said Videl and Erasa at the same time.  
  
"Don't be, it was my fault that he died," he said bitterly. Videl couldn't understand why something tugged within her heart when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"Well your cute do you think we can meet him?" Erasa asked as she changed the subject.  
  
"Yea you can meet him on your field trip to the Ox-Kingdom."  
  
"That wo-"  
  
BEEEP  
  
"What is Chief?"  
  
"Videl there's a robbery at the bank."  
  
"I'll be right the Chief," Videl then stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Videl does volunteer police work," replied Erasa.  
  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" {I hope she doesn't get hurt.} "Videl is the daughter of Hercule Satan she can handle anything. Besides she won the Juniors at the last two World Martial Arts Championships," boasted Sharpener.  
  
{So she is that baka's daughter} how can an ugly moron have beautiful daughter like her? {Maybe I should go check things out} Yea you do that after all you can't let your future mate get hurt. {SHUT UP, you can be so annoying sometimes} "Oh gee look at the time," said Gohan while looking at his watch. "I really must be going. You two can go if like. Oh and Sharpener I won't that essay on my desk tomorrow morning along with science homework," finished Gohan as he left the room. See you do care about here {Yes but only in student/teacher way} That's not how I see it {I am not going waste my time auguring with you}  
  
Gohan quickly run all the way to school roof. {Where is she?} There she's two km east {right} He leapt of the roof and headed towards the bank.  
  
When he got to the bank it was surrounded by police barricades and very little spectators. Gohan silently slipped inside the bank and, followed Videl's ki signal. When he found her, she was surrounded on all four sides by the robbers. There 5 of them. 4 were going all out against Videl while one was stuffing a few bags with loot. {Maybe I should help?} No let's she what she can do first {WHAT?! She might get hurt} Relax if things go over head we'll step in {Fine}  
  
Gohan turned his attention to Videl standing ready in her defensive stance. Her stance could use some work there are a few mistakes here and there {I suppose} One robber threw a left hook at Videl put she caught it and used his momentum to throw him into the robber that was to his right. Nice two birds with one stone {Yea two down four to go} Videl turned her attention towards the two closest robbers who were now on opposites of each other. The one in front of her threw a kick while the one behind her did a roundhouse kick to her head. But, Videl ducked at the last second and the robbers made contact with each other throwing them off balance. {She has good timing} Videl quickly kicked the robber in front of her and did a back flip to straddle the other robber's lap You want to in that position don't you? {This is not the time} then punched him in head.  
  
In all the excitement Videl didn't noticed the fifth robber as he withdrew a handgun. "You bitch! Every thing was going as planed until you showed," he shouted as he pulled the triggered.  
  
{Einstein was right: time is relative to the observer} Videl closed her eyes as she heard 'No, I won't lose her like my father' echo through her head. She waited for the bullet to shatter her skull and splatter her brains on the wall. But it didn't come.  
  
A/N: another Cliffy. insert evil laughter Will Videl survive? What was this voice in her head? Oh how I love to torture you so.  
  
COMPLETED: 2004-05-18 POSTED: 2004-05-20


	3. AMA Class

Disclaimer: One can only dream.

STARTED: 2004-05-19  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story.

----- indicates scene, time, or P.O.V change  
{Thought}  
Saiyan side  
  
Chapter 3: AMA Class  
  
Gohan didn't notice the last robber until he shouted and pulled the trigger. {No, I won't lose her like my father} Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as he moved faster then the human eye could see to intercept the bullet. "I think that's enough."  
  
Videl was amazed as she watched Gohan crush the bullet in hand. {My hero}  
  
"What the hell are you?" asked the scared robber.  
  
"Your worst Nightmare," replied Gohan as he let go of the bullet. His voice sent shivers down Videl's spine. The robber raised his shaking arm and fired 5 rounds into his chest but they just bounced off. Videl watch in awe as Gohan made his way forward and struck the robber in the head taking him out cold. She was about to call out his name but something caught her eye. It was the bullet that Gohan had caught. The one that was meant for her. She bent down and picked it up quickly.  
  
"Come on let's get out here," said Gohan as she walk towards him.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This," she said as she showed him the bullet.  
  
"I caught"  
  
"You caught it?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look I'll explain everything when after we get out of here," said an exasperated Gohan.  
  
"Fine but I expect answers," said Videl as walked towards the exit.  
  
"Sure, no prob." {She's worse then my mother}  
  
Videl turned around abruptly. "Did you say something?" asked a Videl.  
  
"I said 'Sure, no prob'," replied Gohan.  
  
"No after that"  
  
"But I didn't say anything after that."  
  
"Yes, you did," Videl get angrier by the second.  
  
"I DID'NT SAY ANYTHING," shouted Gohan.  
  
"YOU SAID 'SHE'S WORSE THEN MY MOTHER'."  
  
At this Gohan's eyes went wide {No this can't be happening} See you can't control me  
  
"What isn't happening Gohan?" asked Videl as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Videl I didn't even move my mouth?"  
  
Now it was Videl's turn be wide-eyed. "Bu-but I heard something."  
  
"I thi-," but Gohan was finished the police stormed in. "I'll talk to you later," then he IT'ed out of there. Videl stared at the spot where Gohan had been.  
  
"Videl are you okay, we heard gunshots," asked an elderly man. While Videl shoved the bullet into her into pocket.  
  
"Yea, Chief I'm fine. I got to get back to class," replied Videl as she headed out the door.  
  
"Alright we'll see you later."  
  
Videl decasualized her jet copter and headed towards OSH. Fully intending to interrogate Gohan. {I'll find what your hiding Gohan Son}  
  
----- TO Gohan Gohan had just IT'ed to Capsule Corps HQ. He ran to Bulma's private lab. "Bulma I need to talk to you," stated a white-faced Gohan.  
  
"Gohan what's wron-"  
  
"Brat what are yo-," Vegeta stooped mid-sentence and stiffed the air. "You found potential a mate," smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Oh Gohan that's wonderful," gushed Bulma as she hugged Gohan. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Well you see that's the problem."  
  
"What do mean Gohan?" asked Bulma.  
  
"She a student."  
  
"Like that matters brat."  
  
"But I could lose my job."  
  
"No you won't," said a confident Bulma.  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"I checked"  
  
"Right"  
  
"What are you going do now brat?" Vegeta was clearly amused at Gohan predicament.  
  
"I don't know," groaned Gohan.  
  
-----AMA Class Gohan was headed towards the gym for his AMA class there was still 20 minutes till the bell rang but, he wanted to get there early to set things up. When he opened the he saw Videl standing with her hands her hips. He gulped visible and meet up with Videl. "Hey Videl."  
  
"Tell me Gohan just how exactly you were able to catch a bullet."  
  
"Well you see it's a very advanced martial arts technique."  
  
"Really?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, Gohan simply nodded. "Then it wouldn't be a problem to teach me would it?"  
  
"Ah... no it wouldn't. Why?"  
  
"Because you Gohan are going to teach me."  
  
Gohan just shrugged, "I'm going teach it the AMA class."  
  
"Whatever. By the way how was I able hear your thoughts?"  
  
Gohan shrugged again, "It could have been of those 'heat of battle' things." {Good thing, I got Piccolo to put up mind bearers earlier today.}  
  
"Are you sure?  
  
"Are you hearing my thoughts now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hmm. Since you don't seem to be going anywhere you set up set the mats," said Gohan as sidestepped and walked over to change room.  
  
"Fi- HEY! Why do I have to put the mats out?"  
  
"Because I am the teacher and you are the student," smirked Gohan as he closed the door. He cringed as he heard a muffled scream of fury. All she needs now is a frying pan and she's all set to torture us. {I miss mom, I hope she's happy in Otherworld with dad.}  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The day Chi-Chi went into labor was very hectic indeed. Chi-Chi was screaming her head at Gohan for running around in circles. Chi-Chi finally had enough and struck Gohan with her frying pan.  
  
"Thanks Mom," said Gohan while nursing the bump on his head.  
  
"Fly me over Capsule Corps now."  
  
"Right," said Gohan as picked Chi-Chi headed towards CC. Bulma was waiting for them in the lobby.  
  
"Quick follow me," she said as she led them to the Infirmary.  
  
Child birth lasted for hours on end. Then on 5 A.M on April 20, 788 Son Goten was born. The third Human-Saiyan Hybrid complete with tail.  
  
Gohan would never forget that day. When he held his baby brother his baby for the first time. It was the happiest day of his life but then he saw his mother looking like death himself. Using her last breath she told Gohan to look after his brother and to continue his studies.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
-----Videl  
  
"Well, well, looks who's trying to get on Gohan's good side."  
  
"It's not like that Erasa. He tricked me into it," said Videl as finished setting up the last up the last mat.  
  
"Sure he did."  
  
"Argh."  
  
"Come on let's get go get changed," said Erasa with a sigh.  
  
"Yea come on," replied Videl as she headed towards the girls' change rooms. A few minutes later both girls exited the change rooms clad in white gis with black under shirts.  
  
"Hey girls," said Gohan as he exited the men's change room. He was wearing a black gi with no undershirt. Giving the girls a nice view of his chest.  
  
"One word wow," whispered Erasa as she leaned in close to Videl's ear.  
  
"Shut up, Erasa," whispered Videl.  
  
"Jealous, are we?" asked Erasa with a smirk.  
  
"Of course not." {Damn, he's hot.}  
  
"Girls, why don't you sit down and wait for the others."  
  
"Sure," replied Erasa. "Come on Vi." Erasa grabbed and dragged her to the top of the risers. "So what's going on? Asked Erasa as they sat down.  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"Cone on Vi, first you rush off to that robbery then Gohan runs off someplace." She pauses for a sec then continues, "You wouldn't know where he went, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Is every thing alright Videl?" asked Gohan from the bottom of the risers.  
  
"Yes," replied Videl.  
  
"I'll go get the rest of the rest class," said Gohan as he headed towards the boys' change room.  
  
"Erasa, what is wrong with?" Fumed Videl.  
  
"Nothing, I just think you're a perfect match for each other."  
  
"Argh! You are unbelievable."  
  
"Whatever. Come on class is about to start," stated Erasa as she stood up and walked down.  
  
There were only five students in AMA class. They included Videl; Sharpener; Erasa; Marker, Sharpener's friend and; Jones, the school quarterback. "Welcome to Advanced Martial Arts. My name is Gohan. Now when I call out your name state your last sensei and, how long you've been practicing martial arts. Videl?"  
  
"My last sensei was Origami, and I have been practicing for 10 years.  
  
"Sharpener."  
  
"I have trained for five years under great Hercule."  
  
Gohan had to suppress a snort. "Right, Marker."  
  
"Same as Sharpener."  
  
"Erasa."  
  
"I've been practicing the first last 5 years with Videl."  
  
"Jones."  
  
"6 years under Master Shih."  
  
"Okay everyone get into your stances." Everyone's stances had many flaws in them especial Sharpener and Marker; Erasa's was a bit better, Jones only had 4 unguarded areas while Videl had only one.  
  
"Well it looks like every one needs bit of work. By the end of the four months that you have this class you will be three times better. If you put your heart and soul into this class you'll be five times better. In the next for months I will be your sensei, not Hercule or Origami or Shih. My method's are very harsh if you don't think you can handle it I suggest you get out now," Gohan paused for a minute to see if any wants out. "At the end of the semester we will have a mini tournament, the winner will get further instruction from me and, a few others. Any questions?"  
  
There was silence. "Good now the first order of business is weights. Not the kind you lift. The secret of most advanced martial arts is weighted clothing but in your case it'll be ankle and wrist weights. First I'll at 10 pounds each. That's a total of 40 pounds. If you can't handle that you will be dismissed. I do not want to waste my time. Any questions at this point?  
  
"How much weight do your wear?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan smirked, "50 pounds in each wrist, and 100 an each ankle." {Not to mention the 10 tons on my shirt and the 20 tons on my pants.}  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped "But that's like 300 pounds, I can't even bench press that much," said Jones.  
  
"Yea, right," snorted Marker  
  
"Dude, I don't think he's kidding," said Sharpener having learned from his earlier experience.  
  
"But, not even the Great Hercule can do that," retorted Marker.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan had taken off his wrist weight, "Here Marker, catch." He threw the weight at Marker. He made a half-hearted attempt at catching and dropped and, it on his foot.  
  
"OW, OW," Marker was jumping around while hold his injured foot. Everyone laughed at his antics.  
  
"Would any one else like a demo?" asked Gohan as he retrieved the weight.  
  
"No," replied Sharpener.  
  
"Good, now the weights are in the gym office, I'll go and get. You can talk quietly among yourselves," said Gohan as he left. As soon as Gohan left, the gym erupted with noise.  
  
"Did you see that Vi," said Erasa in awe. "Not even your dad can do that."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and said I know.  
  
"This so great Videl!"  
  
Videl scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Your dad says you can only date anyone stronger then him."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I thought you liked him"  
  
"I DON'T"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Well- oh look here he comes."  
  
"Alright class I want you to put these weights and do five laps around the gym," stated Gohan as he set down the weights. Everyone groaned when they picked up there weights.  
  
"Who do you expect as do run with these on? Questioned Marker.  
  
"You pace yourselves," said Gohan sternly. Every groaned. "If it makes you fell better I'll run with you. Come on RUN!" roared Gohan as he started running. Videl quickly caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Ah hey Videl."  
  
"You still haven't explained how you caught that bullet."  
  
"I told it's a very advanced martial arts technique."  
  
"That still doesn't explain it."  
  
"Look I'll make you deal, okay?"  
  
"Depends what's the deal."  
  
"If you can catch me off guard, I'll teach how to catch bullets. Deal?"  
  
"All I have to do is catch you off guard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anytime day or night."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine you have deal."  
  
"Let's shake on it," said Gohan as he stuck his hand out.  
  
Videl took it. "Remember Gohan day or night."  
  
Gohan laughed, "Good luck Videl you'll need it," he said as he sped up.  
  
"I'll win Son Gohan just you wait," said Videl to Gohan's back.  
  
"What was that about Videl?" asked Erasa as she caught up with Videl.  
  
Videl smiled, "Oh nothing, Erasa." She said as she sped up.  
  
"Those two are having an affair," squealed Erasa.  
  
"You're seeing things Erasa," said an out of breath Sharpener.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Look if those two were going out wouldn't Gohan be in big trouble since he is a teacher."  
  
"They won't."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I checked."  
  
"Um okay."  
  
After everyone's done running there laps. Gohan is teaching them how to do proper meditation. "You have to relax. You can't reach the plane of enlightenment when you're stressed. Clear mind find your centre."  
  
"Martial art is not only training your body. It is the unification of body mind and soul into one. In order to do this you must condition all three."  
  
"Everyday when you wake up you will meditate for fifteen minutes and another fifteen before you go to bed. You will wear your weights where ever go don't take them off. Tomorrow when you get to class you change run five laps do 50 push-ups, sit-ups. Then I will instruct you n the turtle way of martial arts. Class Dismissed."  
  
----- After class  
  
"That was torture, how we are going to survive that foe 4 months," complained Erasa.  
  
"We pace ourselves," said Sharpener sarcastically.  
  
"But we have to wear the weights twenty-four seven."  
  
"You'll get used to it Erasa," said Videl.  
  
"C'mon the bell's going to ring."  
  
"You'll give me ride, right Sharpie?"  
  
"Of course babe."  
  
"I'll see you guys later," said Videl as she headed to the roof.  
  
"Bye," said Erasa and Sharpener in unison.  
  
Videl got to roof and decasualized her jet copter. She was about to head home when she spotted Gohan get on his motorcycle. {He did say day or night} thought Videl as she followed Gohan.  
  
COMPLETED: 2004-05-27

POSTED: 2004-05-27  
  
**Review or suffer!**


	4. The Humans and the Saiyans

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did I'd be rich.

STARTED: 2008-08-11

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated or posted an author's note or something. I'd say I was busy but I wasn't. On a lighter note I learned how to ride a motorcycle and got one (its old but it runs) for my birthday. YAY Me!! And I got into Dental College.

--Indicates scene, time, or P.O.V change  
Thought  
_Sayian side_

Chapter 4: The Humans and the Saiyans

Videl followed Gohan from a distance. The Jet copter is much quieter then a conventional copter. And as such its noise was little compared to the Harley. Thus she tailed him till he reached his apartment building. As Gohan went into the parking lot Videl cut the engine on her copter, she landed with a slight thump. She decided not to capsulate her copter, as it would make noise.

Though Gohan had worn a noise-cancelling helmet, to spare his Sayian senses. He could still sense Videl ki following at distance. He smirked at her pathetic attempt. _Well now we can have a little fun_ What! No one's going have any fun _We'll see_ just than Videl punched Gohan from behind, but he ducked just in time and pinned Videl to his Harley.

"Now really Videl, is that the best you could?" She replied by throwing another punch, which of course he caught. He smirked, "is that all, you've got?"

But she just mimicked his smirk, placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Gohan was quite surprised that she would actually kiss him, and slowly released her. Finally, some action. Videl half-smiled and quirked an eyebrow up. "Looks like I win," she said as she gave him a slight push, and walked away with her hips swaying. She glanced back at him and gave him a wave as she made her way to her copter.

Needless to say Gohan was stunned. _You idiot, why didn't you kiss her back_ She caught me off guard, I was I supposed to know she'd do that?! _You do realise that she's won the bet right?_ Don't remind me.

Videl was confused; she didn't know why she kissed him in the first in the place. Not that she regretted it, she thought as placed a hand on her lips. Hmm. _You should have kissed again_ Nah, he probably would have died of shock, if I did. _Too right_ Videl smiled to herself as walked to her room.

"I see you're quite happy, Miss Videl," stated Maya as she walked towards her. "I take it this year went off to a good start."

Videl laughed and told her she could say that, and entered her room. We should kiss him some more tomorrow We'll see about that tomorrow.

--

Gohan was headed towards CC headquarters for his regular spare with Vegeta. He touched down on the CC back entrance, and punched in his security code and was immediately attacked by orange and purple blurs, which attached themselves to each of his legs. "Hi Goten, hi Trunks. What did you do this time?" He asked as he detached each of them from his legs.

"I didn't do anything honest, it was Trunks' fault." He looked at Trunks who just looked the other way.

"BRATS!! What is the meaning of this?" asked a pink-haired Vegeta. As he made his way towards the two demi-saiyans. Gohan had never seen a funnier sight. There was Vegeta with pink hair and spandex. He was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Just then Bulma came in took one at scene and joined Gohan. Vegeta was very pissed and decided to get Gohan. "Brat, I smell a female on you. Did you mate with her already?"

Gohan immediately sobered up. "I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta," he growled. "Come on, we have spar to start." He said as he headed towards the GR.

"I'll deal with you two brats later," he said as he pointed at them and left. Bulma gave him a look, and took the two boys to the lab with. Vegeta headed towards the GR, its now or never he thought as he entered. "We're nor sparring today, said as he turned sown the gravity simulator."

"What do mean no spar?" asked a bewildered Gohan.

"The woman insists that I talk to you about saiyan mating."

"What, why can't Bulma talk to me about this, why you?"

"It's not like that woman giving me a choice. So you better listen because I'm not going to repeat myself. You better remember all this, cause I'm not repeating this to the other brats."

"Right"

"A Saiyan only mates once in his or her life. Once you choose, your body will actively seek out your potential mate till they are marked as your own. You will become more aggressive as females see this as dominating character trait. At certain times of the moon cycle you will get a an uncontrollable urge to bed your mate."

"Is that all?" Asked Gohan, wondering why he wouldn't repeat that to Trunks.

"NO, brat that is just the beginning, once you mate the female you will not be able to hide any secretes from them as your minds are connected." It went on for another hour as Vegeta explained the various aspects of mating and the female anatomy. By the time Gohan came out of GR, he very red in the face from all the things Vegeta mentioned.

Gohan shook his head in an effort to clear his head all the naughty things he was thinking about Videl. He certainly needed a cold shower. He collected Goten from the lab where he and trunks were planning their next prank. He asked Bulma if Vegeta giving him a talk was necessary. She just smiled and said she was looking out for him. He just shook is head and flew himself and Goten home.

Once there Gohan tucked Goten into bed, and hoped he wouldn't grow up too fast so, he wouldn't have repeat all the Vegeta said to Goten. He then went to take that much needed cold shower. He went to bed hoping that he wouldn't have too many dreams about Videl.

--

Videl had a refreshing nights sleep despite having dreams about certain new teacher. She was currently deciding what to wear to class today._ Let's wear something that will really make him squirm_ Videl smirked while agreeing with the voice in her head. Yes he was definitely going to squirm, she thought as took out low-rise dark blue jeans and black low-neck halter top.

Videl went downstairs to kitchen to get an early breakfast. She wanted to get class early and torture Gohan. Maya did a double take when she saw Videl what was wearing, "Miss Videl, you do realise what you are wearing right?"

"What this old thing, it's just something I picked out of my closet."

"Miss Videl, is there something going on?"

"I don't you what you're talking about."

"Is this because of boy?"

"Boy, what boy. I see no boy," said Videl while sitting down at the table.

"Yes, I can clearly see that. I meant at school?" she asked as placed Videl's breakfast in front of her.

Videl just started eating her cereal, and shrugged. After she finished her breakfast, she told Maya that she was right.

"About what Videl?"

"This year is going to be interesting," Videl told her as she left for class.

Finished: 2008-08-13


End file.
